


sick, homesick, and alone with the kids

by Leafspeaks



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Homesickness, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 17:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafspeaks/pseuds/Leafspeaks
Summary: chan gets sick while the rest of the hyung line is out, and the maknae line takes care of himp.s. sorry about the title :'D





	sick, homesick, and alone with the kids

**Author's Note:**

> this was [from a request i got on tumblr](https://sick-skz.tumblr.com/post/187357607775/can-i-request-a-scenario-when-chan-has-a-stomach)!

woojin loved all of the members of stray kids a whole damn lot. he loved each and every one of them, really. changbin and minho included. he loved them with his whole heart, loved them to the moon and back, even if they can’t whisper to save their lives, he loved them.

“why don’t they ever shut up,” chan mumbled from the bunk below woojin’s, sounding very distinctly like he had a headache.

i love them, i love them, i love them… the mantra was on loop in his mind as he dragged himself out of bed at half past midnight ready to shove an entire pillow down both of their throats to silence them.

“what if we add hot sauce-“ woojin heard minho cackle, interrupting changbin who immediately broke down into almost muffled giggles before continuing, “what if we add hot sauce to pancake batter and see who can eat more?”

when woojin walked into the room, the two were in tears laughing. he cleared his throat and whispered (actually whispered! can you imagine?) in a calm, steady manner. “hey, idiots.”

the idiots went silent immediately. their lips still wobbled with uncertain smiles trying to force a way onto their faces. woojin sharpened his glare.

“it’s after midnight. shut up, you fully grown brats.”

finally, the fiends managed to look remorseful. minho rubbed the back of his neck, while changbin cleared his throat and spoke up. “right, sorry, woojin-hyung.”

“we’ll be quieter!” minho chimed in. woojin nodded.

“what were you two up to anyway? i thought everyone would be completely wiped after these past few weeks.”

they’d been promoting for two weeks, and had spent the week prior preparing for the their new album. it had been practice nonstop, and then promos nonstop, woojin didn’t understand how these two had any energy left at all.

changbin scratched the back of his head and gave minho a side-eyed glance.

minho smirked. “we were… hungry.”

“uh-huh.” woojin was skeptical. hadn’t he heard something about hot sauce and pancakes? and why was there lettuce on one of the kitchen stools? he shook his head, and went to the cabinet. he pulled out some instant ramen and shoved it firmly towards the younger boys’ chests.

“make this. no hot sauce, no lettuce. you can hard boil eggs in it if you want, but do that and then go to bed after you’ve eaten. understood?”

both boys nodding up at him, woojin remembered that yes, he did love them. as long as they allowed him to sleep.

so back to the bedroom he went. he opened the door slowly. “chan? they should be quiet now.”

the only response woojin received was a soft snore. he smiled slightly as his eyes fell upon his leader’s sleeping face, visible thanks to the light from the hallway. woojin couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen chan asleep before 1 am, and it was a relief, now, to say the least.

content, woojin started to close the door to their room, even more slowly than he’d opened it, not wanting to startle chan. the door wasn’t even closed when all of a sudden a loud crash followed by a short yelp, and then another crash, sounded throughout the dorm. woojin saw chan startle and roll over, grumbling sadly, and his blood boiled.

changbin cackled, minho sniggered, neither of them bothering to even attempt inside voices, and woojin gathered all of his willpower to avoid slamming his bedroom door on the way out.

changbin and minho must have heard him coming, socked feet all but stomping towards them, because woojin found them hiding behind the counter. rather than speaking, he grabbed both of their noses and pulled them straight outside. he didn’t let go until they were on the ground level, and the two younger boys were practically cowering.

“you two were really ready to wake chan on the first night that he’s slept in, what, months?”

the cowering intensified. woojin reminded himself: i love them. he reminded himself: they’re hungry. he reminded himself: they’re crazy, because they’re hungry.

he sighed, and pulled out his wallet, waving it around a bit. “let’s go find something to eat, you actual children.”

——

it was quiet in the dorm, then. for another 30 minutes, it was completely silent. 

and then chan woke up, immediately and very vaguely aware that woojin had done him a big, big favor. mostly, though, he just wanted to go back to sleep. he wanted sleep more badly than he could ever remember wanting anything in his life. unfortunately, he was freezing.

head pounding, body shaking, and stomach unsettled, chan rolled out of bed with a sudden and stubborn conviction that he rarely got what he wanted. this was reinforced when he realized that woojin was not in his bed, and neither was minho, greatly reducing his chances of finding a snuggle buddy to warm him up within walking distance.

he tried to settle for dragging three of minho’s numerous blankets back to bed with him, but he didn’t feel warmer. he just felt more alone.

chan hated feeling alone.

so, even though it felt infinitely far away, he stumbled his way to the shared space of the dorm. if he could just find one of his other members to cuddle with, he was sure that he would be warm enough to sleep. there was nobody in the common room, though, and chan wanted to cry. walking made him so dizzy, he was so exhausted. his legs didn’t want to hold him.

but he hated being alone.

he got up, and his stomach did flips.

after a quick rest on the couch, chan was on shaky legs again, this time leaning heavily against the walls as he went. he was looking for jisung, or hyunjin, or changbin - someone who would snuggle with him, no questions asked. he tried to be quiet as he entered their bedroom, but he missed a step while entering and the door slammed against the wall.

someone (hyunjin?) grumbled unhappily, someone else - probably jeongin - whined while still somehow sleeping. and someone shot straight up in bed with a gasp that was probably a suppressed scream.

“…channie-hyung?” unsurprisingly, that was jisung.

“sorry,” chan mumbled. his head was hurting worse than ever, and walking had made him nauseous. all he wanted was… sleep. he crawled into bed beside the younger boy. “‘m tired.”

“um…” jisung shifted so that he could look closely at chan, then spoke quietly. “okay. why aren’t you asleep in your own bed, hyung?”

chan’s head throbbed. he hadn’t thought jisung would ask so many questions. “it’s cold,” he mumbled in absent-minded english, snuggling closer to his friend. “can i stay here?” 

it took jisung’s sleepy brain a second to figure out that chan wasn’t speaking korean, and another to understand what he was saying. 

“yeah but-“ he could feel sweat seeping through chan’s t-shirt, “are you sick, hyung?”

“hm?” chan was half-asleep already. jisung put a hand on chan’s head and cringed.

“chan? can you sit up for a second?”

“no.”

jisung frowned, uncertain as to what he should do. “c’mon, hyung, why are you being difficult?”

“just wanna sleep.”

jisung shook his head, mystified, once again barely deciphering chan’s slurred english. he decided to leave it alone for the time being. anyway, it wasn’t like he didn’t get it - he just wanted to sleep, too. and sleep was good for healing, anyway. he’d check on chan again in the morning.

——

no more than 20 minutes had passed when jisung woke up again, this time to chan flailing wildly and then running out of the room, the door slamming shut behind him and effectively waking everyone in it who might have continued sleeping.

“what’s going on?” jeongin asked.

“what now?” hyunjin growled.

“nothing, guys, don’t worry about-“ jisung’s train of thought stuttered as loud heaving sounds reached his ears.

“someone’s sick, who’s sick?” hyunjin questioned, now out of bed.

“it’s chan-hyung,” jisung sighed, resigned. “i’ll go check on him. you guys go back to sleep, he’ll be fine.”

jeongin flopped onto his back, but hyunjin just nodded and leaned against the bed with his arms crossed, as if standing guard.

ignoring hyunjin for the moment, jisung went to the bathroom. the door was cracked open so he knocked lightly. “channie-hyung? i’m coming in.”

he was not surprised to find chan, kneeling on the ground, shaking like a leaf, with his hand on his bare chest, trying to catch his breath. more surprising was that felix was somehow already there, sitting on the ledge of the bathtub with his hand on chan’s back. chan’s shirt was messy and discarded on the ground beside him, small hiccups were wracking his frame, and when he looked up, there were tears in his eyes.

“jisungie?”

“ah, hyung, why are you crying?” jisung knelt down beside the older boy, who was crying harder now and making grabby hands at felix. felix drew chan into a hug, and jisung gently played with chan’s hair until he jerked away from them both, dipping his head into the toilet. almost immediately, a violent stream of sick poured out, all while chan continued sobbing.

“i think he’s missing home,” felix mumbled quietly. jisung’s eyes widened. he shouldn’t have been so surprised, really. of course chan would miss home. but still, it had been years since he’d seen any indication of homesickness, in stark contrast to felix, who often relied on members for comfort when missing australia. but he and chan were so different. even if they were similar in some ways, by virtue of his position as leader of course chan would be more quiet about his struggles.

“we should get him some water,” jisung said, nodding towards chan. he paused a second taking a closer look at felix, who seemed a bit off-color. “hey, you okay?”

felix nodded, but jisung wasn’t buying it. thinking about it, he wasn’t sure whether felix got squeamish or not, but if he were to guess at this point, he’d say… “yes.” or maybe “definitely.”

“o-kay. can you go grab him some water?”

felix nodded again, this time more convincingly, and stood. chan whined and jisung shushed him, shooing felix out with his hand. “channie-hyung, he’s just gonna get you some water, okay? i’ll stay here with you.”

jisung put a hand to chan’s forehead. sure enough, it was even warmer now than the last time he’d checked. unsurprising, considering how chan was acting. it was unusual for the older boy to open up about anything that was upsetting him, even subtly. jisung couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen chan express any sort of discontent, actually.

“water delivery!” instead of felix, hyunjin came in with a glass of cool water.

“hey, channie-hyung, how are you doing?” hyunjin walked in, offering a glass of water. 

when hyunjin crouched down and pressed it to his lips, chan slowly sipped the water, still curled close to jisung. hyunjin looked at jisung awkwardly. jisung looked at chan.

“where’s felix?” chan mumbled desperately, slipping into english once again. hyunjin cringed.

“he, uh, needed to rest for a bit,” hyunjin explained. jisung wasn’t entirely sure what that meant, but he guessed that meant felix had felt even worse than he’d looked. chan’s hopeful expression crumbled.

“i miss him…” chan whined. jisung sighed.

“he’s right outside, buddy. how are you feeling? you wanna go to bed?”

chan made a groaning noise that was definitely not in the affirmative. looking at him more closely, jisung knew why. chan’s eyes were squeezed shut, and jisung could see sweat drops on his face.

“okay, c’mon,” jisung put a hand on chan’s back, helping him sit up over the toilet once again. “hyunjin, can you get woojin-hyung?”

“right, about that…” chan retched and hyunjin flinched. “woojin-hyung isn’t here.”

“neither are minho-hyung or changbin-hyung!” jeongin shouted from the hallway. chan vomited, then groaned loudly.

“feel… so sick,” he complained. jisung squeezed his shoulder.

“i know, buddy.”

“where’s felix?” chan whimpered, coughing. his whole body was trembling. “want felix back…”

hyunjin made an x with his hands, shaking his head quickly.

“uh… we’ll see felix in a minute, buddy. i miss him, too.”

chan, who seemed to be done puking, shuddered and curled up on the floor. “hey, nuh-uh. you are not sleeping on the floor,” hyunjin scolded. hyunjin lifted chan up and in the process got captured by a koala. jisung laughed, watching hyunjin flail dramatically and complain about germs, but relent immediately when he saw chan’s miserable expression. by the time jeongin came back with a thermometer and tea, hyunjin was laying flat on his back on the floor, with chan laying directly on top of him.

“i’m not sleeping on the floor, i’m sleeping on hyunjin,” chan said, sounding content. jisung snorted. they were cute, but this was not going to work for either of them for a whole night, and both of them needed sleep.

“okay, let’s get you to bed,” jisung said in his most authoritative voice. chan pouted as hyunjin sat up and wrapped his arms and lets around the younger boy’s torso.

“no.”

“hyung!” hyunjin frowned at chan.

“where’s felix?” chan asked, persistently, and upset once again.

“channie-hyung, i bet felix would sleep with you if you get off the floor. or, off of hyunjin, i guess…”

at that, chan perked up. hyunjin joined in.

“you gotta go to bed, though. your actual bed. or felix’s. a bed.”

chan pouted, but thankfully stood up, leaning on hyunjin and jisung for support. they led him to felix’s room, where they found the younger australian boy already in bed, apparently already asleep.

“what are you guys doing?” seungmin asked, startling all three of the others.

“chan’s sick. what are you doing?” hyunjin asked, eyeing the younger boy skeptically. seungmin shrugged, his face lit by his phone light.

“listening to music. i’ll keep an eye on him.”

“‘m fine,” chan mumbled, stumbling into bed with felix.

“lix…” chan whined, hugging the younger boy. felix’s face scrunched up before he opened his eyes, squinting and reluctant until he saw chan.

“channie… hyung?”

“can i sleep here? please?” chan was begging, which was almost humorous considering how slim the chances of felix ever denying him.

“‘course,” felix mumbled, wrapping chan in a hug and petting his hair. “you’ll feel better soon, hyung.”

meanwhile, hyunjin explained to jisung and seungmin that felix had nearly vomited after seeing chan get sick. seungmin volunteered to accompany chan if he had to be sick later that night. fortunately, seungmin wasn’t squeamish, and could speak english. still, jisung decided to take changbin’s bed for the night, just in case.

——

when woojin returned with a sleepy minho and changbin, the dorm was silent, but they quickly realized that something was off. changbin was the first to notice, mainly because jisung was in changbin’s bed. he made his way to woojin and minho’s room, where woojin was just about to step into the hallway. woojin raised an eyebrow at changbin and let him in.

“chan’s not in his bed, is he on the couch?”

“uh, no, he’s with felix. and jisung stole my bed,” changbin pouted. woojin smirked.

“well why don’t you steal chan’s bed, then?” changbin nodded, too exhausted to argue. minho spoke up from where he was lying on his own bed.

“i guess chan woke up even without us trying to make food. we could’ve just eaten here.” woojin could hear the smirk in his voice.

“yeah, yeah, i’m so sure. you’re welcome for saving you not only from chan’s wrath, but also food poisoning.”

minho laughed and woojin smirked. “okay, time for bed before you two get any other crazy ideas. we’ll see what went on while we weren’t here tomorrow morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> i know that leaving comments can be stressful and difficult for a million different reasons, so here are some short, copy-and-paste comments which are 110% acceptable to use if you'd like to provide me with some encouragement, but don't have the time or energy to come up with your own:
> 
> 1) "Just read this for a second time!”  
2) “I loved this!”  
2) “<3″  
4) “This was great!”  
5) “One of my favorites!”  
6) “Extra kudos!”  
7) Reply to another comment with “all of this!″ or “+1″  
8) “Will definitely recommend this!”  
9) “This was my favorite part: [paste quote]”  
10) “Thanks for writing this!”
> 
> still don't want to leave a comment? no worries! i hope you enjoyed the story nonetheless!
> 
> if you'd like to see me write something else, feel free to send requests! you can also send me mail [through my tumblr account](https://sick-skz.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
